Hands all Over
by LittleYepa
Summary: A series of events that show how possessive a Malfoy is. Four-shot, Possessive!Draco, Oblivious!Ron, Secret Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

"Mate, what happened to your neck?" Ron asked as he sat down across from his friends at the Gryffindor table. "Did you sneak out last night and get attacked by a horde of nargle in the forbidden forest?" He laughed as he began to piled his plate full of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, ham and toast.

Harry dropped his fork and slapped a hand over the right side of his neck. "Err. . .yeah, something must have bit me last night." His cheeks turning bright red, he looked away from his friends and caught Ginny giving him a flirty look. This caused him to cringe slightly and turn back to his friends.

"What this?" Hermione looked up from her text that she hadn't put down all morning. Her breakfast sat in front of her untouched.

Ron shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs and spoke with his mouth full spewing chewed up food onto the table. "Harry's got a huge bug bite on his neck." Then he swallowed what remained in his mouth.

"Let me see, if it's really bad you might need to go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as she marked the spot in her book and placed it off to the side. She then turned to her left and tried to remove Harry's hand from his neck.

"I'm fine 'Mione! It'll heal on it's own." Harry tried to keep his hand stationed on to his neck but his friend wasn't having any of it.

"Just let me have a quick look." She said as she finally got his hand away. "See that wasn't. . .Ron that's not a bug bite."

"It's not? Blimey Harry, I know you're a klutz but how did you manage to get a bruise there?"

"It's not a bruise either. . .well it is but someone put it there." She gave Ron a pointed look.

Ron stared at his two friends not really understanding what she meant. "You got into a fight?"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed and Harry groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a smack. "It's a hickey." She said quietly and looked around slightly to see if anyone was listening in.

"Oh. . ." He blinked dumbly then grinned at his best mate. "So who's the lucky girl then? It's not Ginny is it?" He demanded then his expression turned thoughtful. "Well I guess if anyone was going to snog my little sister I'd rather it be you." He sent a slight glare to Dean Thomas, who was Ginny's last boyfriend.

"It's not Ginny, Ron." Harry muttered against the wooden table.

"Who is it then?" Ron asked happily now that he didn't have to think about his best mate and little sister snogging. "She seems quite possessive to leave that monster of a hickey."

Harry sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "No offense Ron, but I don't really want to say just yet."

"Come on-"

"No Ron, Harry doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want it to. When he's ready he'll tell us."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry gave her a weak smile. "I'm finished, I'll see you in class." He picked up his bookbag and stood.

"Alright Harry." She said as she shot Ron a disgusted look when he muttered a goodbye with his mouth full and started in own her own food.

Harry headed out of the hall and towards the stairs that would lead to the third floor charms classes room. He wasn't paying attention so he was surprised when he was pulled into an alcove, his wand was quickly in his hand but didn't cast any hex's as he recognized the head of platinum blond hair. "You shouldn't do that." Harry moaned as lips descended onto his neck. Both his wand and and bag slipped out of his hands and onto the ground.

Draco chuckled into Harry's neck. "If you payed more attention, you would have realized I was here." His hands busied themselves by opening the front of Harry's robes, slipping underneath the baggy worn t-shirt and caressed the warm body of his boyfriend. His lips never leaving Harry's skin.

"Well if -gods Draco- if you didn't leave that hickey for my friends to see I wouldn't of been so distracted." Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall letting Draco have more access to his sensitive neck.

"How else was I supposed to let everyone else to know you're taken, hm?" Draco asked as he nibbled on Harry's earlobe. "I've seen the way the Weaslette and Chang been looking at you lately." He then kissed down the teens neck nipping and sucking as he went.

"You know I've no interest in them." Harry opened his eyes, only a small ring of emerald green was visible as he turned his head and smashed their lips together.

Draco dominated the kiss but soon pulled away from the other boy, but not to far. "Doesn't matter, they shouldn't be looking at what's mine that way." There was glint in his eyes that made Harry shiver, but it wasn't a bad feeling. "Now we should head to class before our friends begin to wonder." He pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth and regretfully removed his hands. He gave Harry a smug once over, appreciating his work, then turned and strolled out and up the stairs.

Harry waited a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm himself then straightened his clothing the best to his abilities, which didn't really do much, picked up his fallen belonging and headed out after his blond.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out from behind him. "What are you doing down here? You let way before us." She sounded concerned and he turned to face them.

Ron choked on the muffin he was eating then began to laugh. "No wonder you let early, mate." He snickered. "Is your girlfriend a vampire?"

"What?" Harry looked at his friend confused.

Hermione pulled out an old chewed up quill, transfigures it into a small mirror and held it out to him. All the while trying hard not to giggle at the state of her friend's neck.

Looking into the mirror Harry groaned at his reflection, instead of just one large hickey on the side of his neck it was now littered with hickies of all sorts of sizes. "Dammit Mal-" His mouth snapped closed when he realized what he was about to say in front of his friends, hopefully neither of them caught it but the suspicious look in Hermione's eye told him that he wasn't that lucky. Sheepishly handed the mirror back and asked.

"You don't happen to know of any way to cover these up do you?"

_To be Continued_

_**Authors Note: My muse has been running me in all directions and decided this little fic needed to written right now. So far I only have 3 short chapters planned out but if you have any suggestion I would love to hear them **__**｡◕‿◕｡**_

_**All mistakes are my own, as I have no Beta, so feel free to point any out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

"Harry where are you going? Supper's in a hour." Hermione asked as Harry quickly walked past her and yelled a quick 'Nowhere' as he went out the portrait hole. "Honestly. . ." She muttered to herself, laid her quill down next to her half finished essay on the coffee table and ran out after him. "Harry! Harry!"

Harry to a stop and let him friend catch up with him. "What? I'm kind of busy."

"Harry I don't like how you're always disappearing with. . .him." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Underneath her hand she could feel him tense.

"Him who, 'Mione? You're not making any sense." He said with a weak laugh.

She sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting her arm drop. "I understand why you won't tell us but I'm worried about you. What if-"

"O, there you are Harry, I thought I'd have to go all the way to your common room to find you." They both looked down the hall to see Cho Chang sauntering up to them. "I was hoping you'd come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "With it being my last year and all, I was hoping we could get to know one another better."

"Sorry Cho, I wasn't planning on visiting the village this weekend. I already made plans to study."

"But you can study anytime, Harry. Come on, please?" Cho asked with a pout.

"I for one, am quite proud that Harry is taking his studies serious even if it means he has to give up a Hogsmeade weekend." Though the look she gave Harry say she didn't buy the lie about wanting to study.

"Hermione's right, if I want to have any hope of passing my N.E.W.T.s next year I need to get serious about my schoolwork." He stepped away from both the girls. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do something before supper, bye." And bristly headed off to the other side of the Seventh Floor Corridor, only glancing back to make sure neither of them had followed.

Feeling safe in the knowledge that he was alone, Harry walked towards the Room of Requirement, opened the door that was already there and slipped inside.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked from a slytherin green loveseat he was lounging on, a potions textbook resting in his lap. Harry could tell he was miffed for having to wait. The room had provided a comfortable sitting room, with seating around a fireplace and a large bed tucked away in the corner. It was done up in slytherin colours, much to Harry's displeasure, but it was only fair since he arrived last.

"Sorry," Harry undid his robe as he made his way over to the blond. "Hermione stopped me as I was leaving the common room, I think she knows. . ." He threw his robe onto one of the plush chairs only for it to slid off and onto the ground. Not that Harry noticed or cared, Draco shifted slightly to give him some more room when he sat down on the edge of the loveseat. "Then Cho showed up, wanting to know if I'd go to Hogsmeade with her this weekend."

Draco glared at him as the textbook was plucked right out of his hands and placed on the coffee table. "You, of course, told her no, right?"

"Yes I told her no. I have every intention to 'study' this weekend with you." Harry said as he pressed a chaste kiss first to Draco's forehead then his lips.

Draco's expression was smug, he knew that Harry was very much gay and had no interest in any of those harpies, not that it stopped them from trying. Maybe if they knew the truth they'd give up but then real competition would show up and Draco couldn't have that. For now their relationship and Harry's sexuality needed to be a secret. Once they were out of school there'd be less chance for someone to steal him away.

"We don't have much time." Harry said with a sight as he ran a hand through the silky blond hair, trying not to mess it up to much.

Draco did an un-Malfoy thing and snorted. "And who's fault is that?" He said as he sat up, pulled his boyfriend close and crashed their lips together in a demanding kiss.

Harry pulled away slightly and panted out. "And I said I was sorry." Draco took this opportunity to attack the tan neck. "Draco. . ." Harry closed his eyes. ". . .no marks this time." He tried to say in a stern voice but it came out kind of breathless. "Ron is still teasing me about last time."

He sat back against the loveset and pouted. He needed to put some sort of visible claim on the teen, but knew better than to piss him off by doing the opposite to what he said. He fingered the red and gold tie and smirked. "Fine." Then resumed kissing the teen breathless, his hands made short work of removing Harry's tie and shirt, throwing them who knows where.

Once Harry was naked from the waist up Draco maneuvered them so he was now laying on top. At some point his own tie had gone missing and his shirt hung wide open. Looking quite pleased with himself, Harry caressed the milky white skin. Not one to waste time Draco pressed soft kisses to down the other's jaw neck, collarbone and chest, stopping at the brown nipples. He bit down on one then used his tongue to sooth the area while his thumb nail dragged against the other causing Harry to hiss in pleasure.

Draco shifted his body so his erection pressed up to Harry's thigh and started to thrust, causing his stomach to brush against the others hard length. Harry's hips bucked adding to their pleasure. Draco continued to abuse the little nubs and couldn't help place a small hickey around that area. It wouldn't be visible so he shouldn't get into to much trouble. . .and if it made the raven haired teen change in private for awhile then that was only a bonus.

Soon Draco abandon the attack on Harry's chest as their movements became erratic. Harry was the first to still and made a high pitch noise, with a few more thrusts he followed with a grunt. He felt boneless as laid on top of his panting boyfriend, the room was silent except for for their breathing and the 'tick tock' of a clock on the mantle of the fireplace.

". . .heavy." Harry murmured sleepily and Draco shankly crawled off him, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of a cool damp spot in the front of his trousers.

"Remind me why we're wearing clothes again?"

"'Cause suppers in," Harry reached into his pocket, also not enjoying feeling of damp fabric against his skin as he moved and waved his wand with a 'tempus'. "15 minutes." Then he cast a cleaning charm on himself and Draco.

"Right, come on we need to get going. You should leave first." Draco got off the loveset, doing up his buttons.

"Help me find my clothes?" Harry asked and smiled as he was handed his shirt. Once that was back on he looked around the floor for his elusive tie.

"I've got it," Draco reached down under one of the chairs. "come here and I'll do it up for you. How you've managed 6 year without knowing how to properly tie a tie I'll never know."

Harry gave him a lopsided smile. "Never had to, 'Mione would always fix mine and Ron's and now I've got you to do it."

Draco gave him a kiss as he slid the fabric around his boyfriends neck and tied it with practiced hands then handed over the wrinkled robe. "You better hurry, or else the Weasel will have eaten everything."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that." Harry said as he rolled his eyes but knew it was futile to argue. "Same time friday, yeah?"

"Yeah and don't be late this time." Draco gave him a slap on the butt to get going and watch him disappear would the door with a cocky grin.

Harry walked into the great hall just as the food appear and took his usual seat across from his best friends. It was Hermione who noticed that something was different first. She chuckled, which she tried to disguise it as a cough and asked. "Anything you want to tell us Harry?"

Harry gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to ask what she was on about when Ron yelled out.

"Are you wearing a Slytherin tie?!"

Harry looked down not to see the familiar red and gold but green and silver. "Errr. . .no?"

At that moment a smug Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall, his collar unbuttoned and no tie, a piece of red and gold fabric poking out of his pocket.

_To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time**

Harry walked into the great hall just as the food appear and took his usual seat across from his best friends. It was Hermione who noticed that something was different first. She chuckled, which she tried to disguise it as a cough and asked. "Anything you want to tell us Harry?"

Harry gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to ask what she was on about when Ron yelled out.

"Are you wearing a Slytherin tie?!"

Harry looked down not to see the familiar red and gold but green and silver. "Errr. . .no?"

At that moment a smug Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall, his collar unbuttoned and no tie, a piece of red and gold fabric poking out of his pocket.

\- X

**Chapter 03**

Draco sauntered over to his place at the Slytherin table between his best friend Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Across from him sat Pansy's longterm boyfriend Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Is Potter really wearing one of our ties?" Pansy asked as she stood up slightly trying, like the rest of the hall, to get a look at the golden boy. She wasn't sure if she should be amused or insulted if he was.

"If he is, then I'd say he has good tastes and that one of us doesn't have any tastes at all." Millicent sniffed and sent a glare down the table at the younger females. Draco's jaw clenched in anger at the insult to his taste, clearly they've seen how stunning Harry looked post shag. With his hair in a even worse state and drenched in sweat, bruises on those hip and lips swollen from kisses or other pleasurable activities. . .and they never will.

"He is!" Pansy snickered as she sat back down deciding that it was amusing since the Weasle and friends were ganging up on him for answers. "Wonder which girl gave it to him."

"It might not have been a girl." Blaise mused.

"You think the boy-who-won't-die is gay?" Theo raise an eyebrow at his friend.

"I've seen the way females have been throwing themselves at him since the start of the year and he doesn't even give them a second glance." Blaise smirked. "I think he likes birds as much as I do."

"Maybe the git is faithful," Draco suggest nonchalantly. "unlike some people."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We both know we weren't serious about each other Draco, let it go."

"Whatever." Draco sniffed and started to fill his plate with food, he wasn't really angry anymore since that event got him Potter but he had a role to play if he wanted to keep his relationship secret for now.

"So you really think he dating a bloke?" Pansy snickered. "I bet he's keeper and not a chaser."

"You want me to find out?" Blaise asked over confidently.

"You're going to try and seduce the golden git?" Theo chuckled darkly.

"Why not?" He asked as he pushed his half eaten dinner away and leaned on the table. "He doesn't have a problem with being with a Slytherin if the fact he's wearing on of our ties is anything to go by, and I doubt it will be that hard, really."

Draco's hand clenched around his fork, but couldn't say anything without giving himself away, so far he'd been lucky that no one had noticed he was missing his own tie. He knew that his ex would try to get in Harry's pants too no matter what anyone said now.

"I bet you 5 galleons that you can't do it. I highly doubt he's gay" Theo said finishing his own dinner and leaned back in his chair, hands resting in his lap.

"I'll take that bet!" Pansy gave her boyfriend a glare.

"I'm with Theo on this." Millicent said placing her fork and knife neatly on the plate.

"What about you Draco?" Pansy asked clearly thinking Draco would side with her.

"I'm not joining this stupid bet." He said his mask of disinterest firmly in place. "It's pointless since he's obviously going to fail. It doesn't matter if Potter is gay, whoever he is with clearly has marked their territory. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my essay on the Goblin Rebellions of 1612 and how it still affects society today." Draco stood up, his plate was still mostly full, and strolled out of the hall, his good mood long gone.

\- X

Draco awoke the next morning hoping that the bet had been long forgotten, it seemed like he was going to get his wish as nothing more was said about it during breakfast or lunch. It wasn't until he entered the library, after charm, to find his ex-friend partially draped over Harry as they both poured over a Potions text, that his hopes had been dashed. It took all his strength to calmly walk over to their table instead of running over and ripping Blaise off of him.

"Fancy seeing you here with such. . .unusual company." Draco drawled, his face blank and unreadable. Harry looked up from his parchment and gave him a small smile.

Blaise smirked up at his friend but did not remove his arm from the back of Harry's chair. "I could same the same to you." He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blond. "I thought you've finished all your homework."

Draco sneered. "That still doesn't explain why you're with scar head." He briefly flicked his eyes to Harry only to receive a scowl.

"I ran into Harry while looking for a text to complete my Potions essay. He happened to have the text I was looking for so I thought we could work together." Blaise turned to Harry and gave him a seductive smile. "With a bit of tutoring you wouldn't be half bad at Potion, I could help you if you like."

"You think?" Harry asked skeptic. "I kinda doubt any amount of tutoring will help me make sense of this mess." He shot a disgusted look at the textbooks surrounding them.

"I'm sure I'm up to the task, even if we have to spend hours together to do it." Blaise moved his chair closer to the oblivious Harry, ignoring the presence of a pissed off blond.

"As much as 1 less cauldron exploding during class would be nice, even I know tutoring Pot-head would be futile and a waste of your time." Draco's fist clenched as he watched Blaise move closer.

"Now, now Draco." Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll decided what's a waste of my time." Harry looked back and forth between the two Slytherins and frowned unsure of what was causing the tension between them.

Draco's eyes narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, I'm heading back to the common room. You coming Blaise?"

"No, I'm good here."

"Fine." With a snap of his cloak, a good imitation of his godfather, Draco stalked out of the library. He could not let this happen, Harry is his and only his. As he made his way down to the dungeons he sneered at everyone who tried to get his attention or talk with him. He was in no mood to pretend to be pleasant. After stashing his book bag in his room he searched out his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle and waited for supper to start.

All through supper he ignored his friends when they tried to bring him into the conversation. The only time he acknowledged them was when he glared at Blaise who bragged about how easy getting into 'Potter's pants' was going to be. He had already set up a date for the following day.

Draco couldn't allow this to go on. He searched out his boyfriend in the noisy hall and once their eyes met he signed for them to meet. Harry looked concerned but nodded. Without a word to his friends Draco walked out of the Great Hall and down a corridor knowing that his lover would be follow soon. He opened a door to an abandon classroom, dust floated up and tickled his nose. It wasn't ideal but this couldn't wait. He pulled out his wand and banished the dust from the surrounding area. It wouldn't do to get covered in dust and have people ask questions.

The door opened up behind him and Draco turned to see a flush and slightly disheveled Harry. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, he must have rushed out of the hall and ran all the way so he could get to Draco sooner. Almost all thoughts of Blaise and the bet left his mind as he pulled Harry towards him and slammed the door shut. Their mouth clashed in a brutal kiss. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but that didn't stop him from kissing back with enthusiasm, his hands made quick work of the buttons on Draco's cloak.

Draco's own hands weren't idle, he slipped off Harry's open robe so they pooled around their feet then moved on to the annoying belt. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he tried to undo the blasted thing but Harry's talented tongue was keeping him preoccupied. Finally he got it undone and pushed Harry's trousers and boxers down enough that he could free the weeping erection. His thumb teased the slit before slowly moving his hand up and down.

"More…" Harry moaned as he shifted his hip, trying to get Draco to move faster. Draco deliberately kept the place and touch light as his mind formed the perfect plan to keep Blaise away from his Harry.

Draco smirked as he leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "Love, you would do anything for me right?" Nipping his ear before moving away to pay attention to another sensitive spot.

"Anything. . .just move faster dammit!" Harry panted as leant against the door that was behind him, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Stay away from Blaise." He said in a most seductive voice.

"Wait. . ." Harry pushed Draco away from him, though his lower half did not like this. "What?" He asked perplexed.

"I just want you to stay away from Blaise." Draco said nonchalantly and started to move back in to continue what that they were doing but Harry's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Why do you want me to stay away from Zabini? He's promised to help me so I can pass the next potions test." A frown marred Harry's face, he still wasn't sure what was going on.

"He only wants to fuck you but maybe you actually like his attention." Draco said irritated. "And if you really wanted Potions tutoring you'd ask me!"

"I would have if I thought you could keep your hands to yourself long enough!" Harry argued as he pulled his pants back up and redid the belt, his erection long since deflated.

"So you decided to go looking for someone else?" Draco demanded.

"What? Draco you're not making any sense!" Harry ran a hand through his hair exasperated. "Zabini only offered to help me study."

"Until he gets you into bed or a desk since you seem to be fine with those too!" Draco sneered.

"You know what, I can't deal with you when you're like this!" Harry glared at him and reach down to grab his fallen robe. Harry opened the door and made to leave it but paused. "O, and Draco?" He turned his head and kept his face completely blank. "You're the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret. So you can't complain even if someone else were to show interest."

Draco winced as the door slammed behind his furious boyfriend. That went much better in his head when he planned it 10 minutes ago. . .

_Fuck. . ._

_To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the end, or at least this is the last chapter I had planned. If anyone is interested I might be willing to write more little oneshots. Suggestions for what you would like to see would be good.**

**Also I cut out a sex scene so if you would like to read that version please head on over to my account there. Link in my profile.**

**This chapter is unbeta so all mistake are my own. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 04**

Harry entered the Gryffindor change room to the sound of cheers from his fellow team mates. They had just won their last game of the season against Ravenclaw so he should have been in a better mood but he wasn't. It had been a couple weeks since his argument, if he could call it that, with Draco and Harry was still slightly miffed at the blond. They hadn't been able to about what happened because of Quidditch practice and interfering friends. Though Draco was right, Zabini was trying to get into his pants...

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked with a friendly slap on Harry's back. Everyone had already finished showering and changing by the time Harry arrived. "Any slower and you might just miss all the celebrating!"

Harry lent his broom against one of the lockers then shrug off his fingerless dragon hide gloves and toss them into his already open locker. "Wanted to have a word with Madam Hooch about buying the snitch I caught."

"Did you get it?" Demelza Robins asked as she finished tying her shoelace and stood up from the bench.

Harry smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little golden ball.

"Wicked!" Ritchie Coote said as he moved closer to the snitch, it's wings unfurled as if it was showing off. "Better keep a good grip on that. I don't think even you would want to go chasing after it, not after that match."

Harry laughed and placed it in his bag of clean clothes, the wings folding back in. "You got that right."

Jimmy Peakes slung his bag over his shoulder. "You coming to the party cap?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Then you better get a move on! The parties already started and you need a shower 'cause you stink!" Katie's nose crinkled and he gave Harry a playful shove as she made her way to door. Everyone else followed out after her after a congratulation or quick pat on his back, except for Ginny.

At first Harry hadn't noticed he wasn't alone as he slipped off his sweaty robe and hung it in his locker. The house elves would make sure it got cleaned and put back correctly. Then moved to take of the arm guards tossed them carelessly into his locker, right on top of the gloves. He then turned to sit on the bench to remove his shin guards and jumped in surprise to see Ginny standing there watching silently.

"I thought you headed up to the common room with everyone else." Harry said as he placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm down.

"I wanted to see if you needed a hand." Ginny smiles sweetly at him, her face exuded innocence but her outfit was anything but. Her blouse had a plunging sweetheart neckline which was accented by necklace, which Harry had bought her a couple christmas ago, and the skirt was so short that he was afraid he'd see something he'd rather not if she attempted to bend down.

"No-" Harry glumps as she strolls across the locker room. "No I'm good. Why don't you head on up and save me a butterbeer." She gave him a disappointed look but gave a small nod and headed towards the door. As she walked she pulled out her wand to lengthen her skirt in case a Professor or- merlin forbid -Ron saw her.

Harry watched the door close and pulled his own wand out of the locker and cast an unusual locking spells in case anymore unwanted visitors showed up. Then proceeded to remove what was left of his uniform. He left his clean clothes in his locker, since he was the only one left, and headed into the boys shower room with only his towel and a bag of toiletries in hand.

He hung the towel on the hook outside of the cubical then heads in with his bag. The water turns on automatically and Harry steps into the warm spray of water and sighs. Harry hadn't realized how sore some of his muscles were until the warm water started to sooth them. Had he gotten out of shape? Maybe this break from Draco was a good thing, his grade were slipping and he was almost banned from playing in the final game. Now he finds out that he wasn't in as great a shape as he thought. Maybe he'd be able to study for final exams now that this...whatever it was, with Draco was...done?

No not done, just on hold.

It really pissed Harry not knowing where they stood.

Harry pulled out his bar of soap out of the bag he placed on the shelf and rubbed it against his dirty skin and watched all the grime flow down his body and into the drain. There was something therapeutic about watching dirt just wash away. He took care and made sure every part of his body was clean before he went to place it on the shelf but the bar of soap slipped through his fingers.

Pale hands had slide around Harry's waist startling him. The body was much too hard and flat to be Ginny's.

"Draco?" Harry asked just to be sure, he didn't think anyone else knew how to disable the locking charm which he had learnt from his lover. The answering chuckle had Harry relax into the body behind him.

"Expecting someone else?"

"No, I just thought Ginny might have found a way to slip back in." Harry shivered as Draco's hands caressed his body. "You know we still need to talk about what happened."

"I know and I'm sorry Love I was...scared that Blaise would steal you away and over reacted." Draco's voice became very quiet as he admitted this. If Draco's mouth hadn't been near Harry ear he wouldn't have heard it over the spray of the shower.

Harry turned in Draco's embrace so they were chest to chest, smiling happily up at the blond. He knew how hard that was for Draco to admit that. "It's ok. You were right though, about Zabini. He was interested in something other than studying."

Draco pressed Harry tightly to him and growled out. "What did he do?!"

"He copped a feel when I leaned across the table to grab a book." Harry squirmed in the hold but didn't try to get away. "But he doesn't seem to interested in 'studying' with me anymore." He said, his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"What did you do?" Draco asked surprised, Blaise hadn't said much about trying to sleep with Harry lately but he had thought it was so no one could sabotage his plans.

"Smashed him in the face with said book." Harry laughed as he remembered that day. "Hermione wasn't pleased that I got blood on it though." His wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. The warm water ran down his back.

Draco loosened his hold on the shorter teen but didn't let him go. "Since I was right about Blaise, you'll have to listen to me from now on." Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes at the smugness in Draco's voice and pushed out of the embrace. "Don't make me regret telling you that." He turned back around and reached into his bag and took out the bottle of shampoo but it was quickly taken out of his hands.

"Let me?" Draco asked in a quiet voice. With Harry's permission he poured out as small amount and worked it through the wet tangly raven locks. Once finished he turned Harry around and gently tipped his head back to rinse it out.

Harry kept his eyes closed, trusting the other to take care of him. Only opening them when he felt lips lightly press against his own.

"We're ok, right?" Draco asked looking very vulnerable an expression which looked so out of place on the Slytherin's face.

"Yeah, we're ok."

Draco moved in for another kiss, this one more demanding. He turned them so Harry's back slammed against the thin wall separating the shower stalls, not that Harry seem to mind. The weeks apart had been hard for them both.

Harry's leg wrapped around Draco's thigh, trying to get closer and get some friction for rapidly hardening erection. He made an impatient noise in the back of his throat that the other teen hadn't figured out what he wanted. He pulled away and tried to catch his breath but it didn't seem to help. "Draco...more." He moaned.

Only then did Draco realize that Harry wasn't content with just kissing. He didn't think Harry would want sex after what he had accused him of -even if he did show up wet and naked, asking for forgiveness- but Harry had always surprised him. Draco bent down a little, kissing the taut skin as he went, and put his arm under the elevated knee and the other arm around Harry's waist to steady him and helped him jump up and wrap his leg around Draco's own waist. Their erections rubbed against one another easily enough thanks to the shower water and slick pre-cum.

Draco moaned in Harry's shoulder at the feeling of the warm body pressed against his own. It had been far too long. He kept one arm around Harry's lower back and rolled his hips into the smaller teen but even that wasn't enough. It was a good thing a Slytherin was always prepared. "Harry..." He panted. "Need to...stop...lubes in my bag."

Harry had no intention of stopping even for a second.

\- X

They both slid down on the floor for Draco's shaky legs could no long hold them up, water from the shower spraying against Draco's back. Reaching up, Draco groaned as he felted for the tap to turn off the water which had long since turned cold.

"I don't want to move." Harry mumbled and he rested against the shower stall.

"We can't stay here Harry, we'll get sick." Draco said and despite the words sat down next to Harry on the cold wet floor.

"I missed you, Draco." Harry confessed.

"I did too...I got you something." Draco shifted so he could look Harry in the face. "Even though I wasn't sure you'd take me back."

"You did? What is it?" Harry asked surprised.

"It's in a bag in my robe pocket." Draco made to get up but Harry pulled him back down.

"Accio Draco Malfoy's bag." Harry said lazily and caught the small purple velvet bag and looked up at Draco to make sure it was ok if he opened it. Receiving a nod Harry pulled the cord; opening the bag and pulled out a small box. Taking a deep breath Harry lifted the lid off the box and inside sat a beautiful platinum ring. It had strange markings on the top as well as a few diamonds.

"A ring?" Harry asked. Draco took the ring out of the box and held it up so Harry could see the back. Engraved was the Malfoy coat of arms and below it the words '_Cor Meum_'.

"My heart." Draco translated.

"Draco..." Harry started but he really didn't have any words.

"Here let me," he picked up Harry's left hand and slid it onto the finger next to the pinkie. "Perfect."

"I have something for you too." Harry admitted his cheeks turning bright read. Then he wordlessly summoned something from his locker. Gold flew through the air and Harry caught it for the second time that night. "Here."

Draco took the gold ball from Harry's hand and stared at it. "The final snitch.." He said amazed

"Yeah. I kept think about you during the game and when I finally looked over to where you were in the stands, there it was." Harry smiled shyly at him.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I love you too." Harry declared when they broke apart.

"Ready for round two?" The cocky grin on Draco's face made Harry laugh which quickly turned into something more pleasurable.

\- X

When Harry woke up it was because half of him was cold, the other half was nice warm and there was a kink in his neck from sleeping in a position he shouldn't of. Birds could be heard through the thin wall and one of the taps must be leaking…

'_Leaking?_' Harry thought as his eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar ceiling about him. The warmth he felt came from the pale body that covered most of his own. Looking around at their surrounds Harry realized that he and Draco had fallen asleep on the floor of the change room butt naked. Thankfully no one had found them.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry said in a rough voice as he tried to shove the blond off. It was to cold to continue laying there now that he was awake.

Draco's arm curled around Harry's body and he snuggled in closer. "...no, sl'epy..."

Harry gave him one hard push causing Draco to land on the cold unforgiving tile; making him screech on contact.

"What was that for!" Draco demanded angrily wide awake as Harry tried not to laugh. Then the blond got a good look around where they lay. "Why the bloody hell are we laying on the floor of the... Gryffindor change room!" He scowled then stood up, giving Harry a helping hand before he went searching for his neatly pile of clothes.

"Well I remember someone coming in and disturbing my shower because they missed my luscious body." Harry joked as he grabbed his own clothes out of his locker, sliding on his boxers first.

"I think you're misremembering who missed whose body!"

"Hardly," Harry snorted as he slid on his t-shirt something snagged on the sleeve. Something in his sleep addled mind knew what it was but it wasn't until he saw the band on his finger that he remembered the ring.

"Not that I don't mind the view but you're not planning on walking around the school like that?" Draco said in what could have been a teasing tone if not for the possessiveness. Harry looked over to where the blond stood; he had been too busy starting at the ring that he hadn't even realized that Draco had already finished dressing and was just waiting on him.

"Sorry, I got distracted by this." Harry said as he held his hand up; the ring facing Draco.

"Understandable, since I was the one to give it to you." Draco looked quite smug as he looked at the gleaming ring on Harry's finger. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry and I need to change before I head to the Great Hall."

"Alright. I'm hurrying!" Harry said as he rushed to pull his jeans on, almost falling over doing so. Then sat down to slip on a pair of socks then his trainers.

All set the pair out of the change room but not before sharing a chaste kiss. They walked up to the castle in silence, just enjoying the fresh morning air. Once inside the castle they separated. Draco down to the dungeons to change out of his day old clothes and Harry to the Great Hall.

Harry was still tired and was contemplating taking a nap after eating when he sat down in between Ron and Dean. Ginny sat down a little ways away, ignoring him out of embarrassment if the pink on her cheeks was anything to go by.

"Harry, mate!" Ron said in between bites of his breakfast. " Where were ya last night? You missed the whole party...well the parts I was there for." Both his a Hermione's cheeks pinkened.

Harry coughed trying to fight the blush that was trying to make it's way on to his face. "I fell asleep while getting dressed. I didn't realize that I was that tired." His left hand came up and scratched his face. Hermione's hand shot across the table and grasped his wrist.

"Harry, what's this?" She asked leaning over the table.

"A ring." Harry blandly replied, not seeing what the big deal was. Sure it was strange seeing muggle men with jewelry on but plenty of wizard did.

"It's on your fourth finger on your left hand."

"So?" Harry frowned not really understanding why it was so important.

Hermione let go of his wrist with a huff and sat back down in her chair. "That's the ring finger, Harry! Where you wear a wedding band or _engagement_ ring."

"What?!" Ron cried out. "You're engaged Harry? I know you've been seeing someone but you haven't even introduced us to the bird yet!" Ginny heard Ron and her face fell.

"No! I'm not." Harry sputtered his eyes frantically searching around the hall until they fell on just the Slytherin he was looking for. "It can't be!"

"Harry it's to decorative to just be a simple ring." She hissed trying to keep their conversation private but failing.

"You're wrong." Harry angrily stood up and marched right over to the Slytherin tablet, secret be damned!

"Malfoy! What is the meaning of this." Harry demanded as he towered over his lover.

"Of what, _Harry_?" Draco asked composed as ever. He finished stirring his coffee and began to load up his plate with food.

"This!" Harry shoved the ring under his nose. "This better not be what I think it is."

"What may that be?"

"An engagement ring." Harry ground out.

"Then you'll be happy to know that it's not-" Harry sighed out in relief. "-it's a bonding ring."

"Draco! You can't be serious." Pansy said shocked.

"Bonding..." Harry repeated numbly to himself.

"I am most certainly serious, Pansy." Draco replied giving Harry a few minutes to process the new information.

"But he's a _half-blood_." Pansy said the last word like it was disgusting. "What will your parents say?"

"Mother already knows of my intentions as I wrote to her last week and she assures me that Father will come around quite quickly." '_If he knew what's good for him_' was left unsaid.

"But why?" Harry spoke sounding utterly confused. Sure he was angry when Hermione first pointed it out but that was because he thought Draco was playing a joke on him. If he informed his mother...

"Isn't that what one does when they want to take someone off the market for good?" Draco gave a pointed look to Blaise that spoke of painful curses if he tried anything on Harry again.

"But you didn't ask me!" Harry squeaked.

"Didn't I? Then I must rectify that." Draco stood up and moved in front of Harry. He got down on one knee and took Harry's hands into his own. "Harry James Potter will you do me the honor of becoming my bond make once we've graduated?"

Harry had no words and nodded his head. Draco shot up and grabbed the stunted teen into his arm and crashed their lips together in their first public kiss.

Not far away at the Gryffindor table two thirds of the golden trio unfroze and Ron yelled out over the cheering and cat calls.

"Malfoy, Harry? Really?"

**The End**


End file.
